Clannish Gate 7
'Clannish Gate 7 '(クラニッシュゲート7 , Kuranisshugēto 7) is a mysterious, shadowy organization whose goals is to prevent balance from spiraling out of control, making sure that Alma Torran is never remembered for the safety of the current world, and fight Al-Thamen so that people stay safe from their shadowy goals. They are a organization that originated in Alma Torran under the leadership of Tiamat Targaryen, and King Solomon`s Aladdin`s father. They appear in the fanfiction; Magi: Ice & Fire. About Sinbad doesn't know their real name, so he simply refers to them as "The Guardians". Clannish Gate 7 is a lawful good organization, bent on eradicating Al-Thamen off the face of the new world that Solomon built. They do whatever it takes to eradicate a member of Al-Thamen. They tend to choose Magi and Goddesses to harness the powers of Alma Torran so that they may triumph in battle. Tiamat Targaryen stated that in order to destroy Al-Thamen, Solomon reverted them to Goddesses helped by his Goddess Household Members and they were able to enter the new world that Solomon had created. History The warriors, knights, goddesses, humans, other races, and magicians of Clannish Gate 7 were the members of Solomon's Resistance that sought to overthrow the Orthodox Government of David Jehoahaz Abraham. Unlike the magicians of Al-Thamen, they never betrayed and consisted of his most faithful Household Members and after Arba created Al-Thamen they became willing to eradicate even the smallest of children. When Aladdin learned the truth about the organization Sinbad called "The Guardians" he explained to the Eight Generals and Sinbad himself what Clannish Gate 7 is trying to do which is eradicate the evil organization called Al-Thamen to the ground. Goals Clannish Gate 7`s goal is to prevent a tragedy like what happened in Alma Torran and prevent Al-Thamen from getting a foothold in the new world that their previous founder created. Clannish Gate 7`s belief is that Al-Thamen must be eradicated regardless of who their members are. It matters not to them if the member is a child or adult, they are all the same in the eyes of Clannish Gate 7, leading to some clashes between Solomon and Tiamat Targaryen back in the world of Alma Torran over moral principles. Sinbad have noted that they live only to eradicate Al-Thamen members from the world and they seek pleasure in hearing the cries of the Al-Thamen members as they are tortured. Every single member of Clannish 7 had several family members killed by Al-Thamen and they are also out for revenge against Al-Thamen for daring to turn against King Solomon. The former first prince of the Kou Empire even admitted that what Clannish Gate 7 does is scary and most of the people in the organization are against giving mercy to Al-Thamen members based on what happened in Alma Torran, their former home. Silver Rukh This organization is able to use silver rukh in order to fight. Silver Rukh is a physical manifestation of people`s memories and willpower. They use silver rukh to power their Pure Metal Vessels, something only they can make through unknown means. They have also discovered the ability to create a Silver Djinn incorporation with Magnostadt in the past. Members Since the foundation of Clannish Gate 7 goes back in Alma Torran, the majority of their prominent members are from that world, like Tiamat Targaryen, Princess Eric Targaryen, Ishtar, and Sula Targaryen (clone). The members of Clannish Gate 7 born into the world that Solomon created all seem to have some history with a particular country that they are from. The organization's influences run deep into all kinds of different countries. All top members seem have a cruel personality when it comes to Al-Thamen members and use Pure Metal Vessels. Strong ones are able to do a Pure Djinn Weapon Equip. The Magi Isabella was taken in by them after Al-Thamen destroyed her entire village and killed her whole family in front of her eyes. Clannish Gate 7`s members live all around the world and all new members who are not Goddesses or Fairies are turned into either of those two races by Ishtar so that their strength can increase. Trivia * Category:Alma Torran Category:Groups Category:Household Member